Depredador En Las Sombras
by Itahina-Sempai
Summary: Sasuke uchiha tiene un oscuro secreto que ah cobrado la vida de niñas inocentes incluyendo a su futura victima Hinata Hyuga,¿pero que pasaria si su hermano mayor apareciera? y si la llevara, hasta donde llegaria su obsecion por esta. Itachi la protegeria eso solo el destino lo sabe ABV ACTUALIZADO CAPI 3
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha siempre se había caracterizado por ser uno de los shinobis más poderosos de Konoha, ante todos un genio dotado de muchas cualidades, a sus dieciséis años ya era jounin y futuro cazador ambu, a pesar de la tragedia que asolo a su vida cuando su familia fue asesinada por su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha el aprendió a usar su herencia sanguínea en todo su poder, es por eso que eso lo convertía en futuro sucesor del Hokage. Pero lo que nadie sabía era la verdadera identidad de este, pues en las noches el salía en busca de una nueva presa, ya eran veinte niñas de ocho a doce años muertas, todas mostraban señales de agresiones sexuales y tortura, todas las naciones estaban alertas el miedo era quien reinaba, los padres de familia mantenían sus casas bajo llave, temiendo que el demonio viniera a llevarse a sus hijas, su única salvación era la ley marcial que acaba de ser declarada para evitar futuras muertes.

Pero nada lo detenía, ahora en este momento estaba ahí en medio de los arboles viendo como una niña de once años jugaba en el jardín de su casa con su perrito, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban de felicidad y sus cabellos rosados estaban ligeramente desordenados gracias al viento, cuando el momento perfecto llego apareció detrás de ella mientras le tapaba la boca, mientras la jalaba adentro de la casa que estaba vacía y ahí se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar de esta.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho, tomo un kunai y se lo clavo justo en medio de su intimidad repetidamente, hasta que ella dejo de moverse, la sangre manchaba todo el suelo, el cuerpo inerte de la niña estaba cubierto de moretones y cortadas, aquella imagen desgarraría el alma a cualquiera, pero para Sasuke Uchiha fue muy excitante, y lo siguiente que hizo lo era más su cabeza negra se hundió en medio de las piernas de su víctima degustando el sabor de la sangre que aun brotaba, cuando se sacio se separo su rostro, sus labios dejaban escapar hilillos de sangre y cuando se miro al espejo que estaba frente a él, una idea cruzo su mente sin cuidado alguno tomo las piernas de la niña y se las coloco encima de sus hombros mientras se adentraba en ella y se miraba en el espejo, disfrutando de su locura, sus envestidas seguían y seguían hasta que se vino por segunda vez, al final se vistió rápidamente y se dedico a borrar cualquier rastro que lo delatara, y seguro se marcho sin dejar rastro. Al día siguiente toda la aldea estaba aterrada una nueva víctima del demonio y nadie sabía quién era.

Ahora una multitud enardecida de aldeanos estaba frente la torre de su Hokage pidiendo a gritos que dieran con el responsable, este solo les dijo que ya estaban en eso y que por seguridad no dejaran a sus hijas salir. Exhausto el Hokage se dejo caer en la silla se sentía tan inútil de no poder hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era mandar a sus mejores hombres a buscar al criminal, y con sus esperanzas puestas mando a llamar a Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, cuando estos fueron informados diversos sentimientos se presentaron, Kakashi deseaba venganza por la muerte de una de sus alumnas mientras que Sasuke no podía sentirse más feliz pues ahora más que nunca nadie sospecharía de él, o si ahora si se podría mover con mayor facilidad y ahora lo estaba demostrando pues ahora sus ojos negros estaban posados en la hija de Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan, no pudo evitar estremecerse al verla ahí en medio de los jardines interiores de su casa dando vueltas debajo de un árbol de cerezos cuyos pétalos caían en forma de cascada, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse excitado cuando empezó a ver como el viento mecía suavemente su kimono dejando a la vista sus piernas blancas y delicadas, y aun mas cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus pequeños senos que apenas se notaban, pero si se percibían y luego su cinturita ceñida gracias al cinto de su prenda, si bien Hinata apenas tenía doce años su cuerpo ya empezaba a formarse.

Sasuke tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol, pues sintió que alguien se acercaba y usando su técnica de tele transportación desapareció sin dejar huellas, cuando Sasuke apareció en su departamento ya tenía una gran erección, este no tardo en bajarse el cierre de su pantalón y empezó a masturbarse con fuerza, dejando una y otra vez escapar el nombre de su futura victima entre gemidos, cuando la última ola de placer lo azoto la imagen de Hinata se presento hay en su lecho desnuda y siendo poseía con deseo, fuerza y rudeza. Oh si esta noche ella seria suya solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado y listo el deseo de su carne seria saciado.

Mientras intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas y el poco aire que tenía guardado, se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a ese límite, primero su obsesión y gusto por las menores y luego cuando la oportunidad perfecta se le presento, fue mucho mejor, esa noche a pesar de los gritos que ella profirió, los pequeños golpes y los pedidos de clemencia, solo lo hizo gozar como nunca antes y ahora aquella sensación se convirtió en una necesidad que ya no podía controlar o no quería controlar le daba igual, pues le parecía que esa era la mejor forma de justicia destruir la vida de familias al igual que su hermano destruyo la suya al matar a toda su familia.

Cuando la noche ya estaba en todo su apogeo muy lejos de la aldea del sonido Itachi Uchiha descansaba en medio de los bosques espesos, el sudor de su cuerpo al igual que su temblor indicaban que tenía una pesadilla, en medio de sus sueños veía cosas horribles, veía a su hermano menor atacar a las niñas, segundos después despertó de golpe agitado, sabía que aquellas imágenes eran un aviso, ¿pero por que su hermano?, se cuestionaba, si bien es cierto que recién en la mañana escucho de que había un depredador matando a niñas, pensó que era un incidente aislado, pero ahora que hacia cuentas sus pesadillas empezaron en la misma fecha que las mueres iniciaron, ahora lo sabia no podía ser casualidad el depredador era su hermano aquel niño de cuatro años que solía jugar con él, aquel

Que se suponía que sería un héroe no un asesino en serie, pero eso acabaría esa misma noche, con una opresión en su pecho y el dolor constante emprendió camino rumbo a Konoha esperando llegar en unas tres horas solo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, mientras Itachi Uchiha corría en medio de las ramas, Sasuke estaba admirando la bella imagen que sus ojos apreciaban, ahora estaba ahí viéndola dormir desde los arboles tranquilamente ajena al peligro que estaba por llegar, de un solo salto llego a la ventana y con cuidado la abrió sin ser detectado. Sus ojos estaban maravillados por la bella imagen que presenciaba.

Encima de la cama yacía una hermosa niña de piel blanca y sus cortos cabellos estaban esparcidos suavemente, pero lo que más le gusto fue que ella solo llevaba un delicado camisón color celeste que solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos permitiéndole ver lo que lo que quería.

Con cuidado se acerco hacia ella y suavemente se sentó encima de la cama mientras la veía y disfrutaba de aquella imagen.

Con mucho cuidado se acerco hasta el rostro de ella para luego besarla en los

Labios, era la primera vez que hacia algo así, y quedo fascinado con la suavidad de sus labios y el exquisito sabor que poseía, era como estar probando un dulce manjar celestial, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo detuvo ella se había despertado y acaba de propinarle un golpe, pero eso no lo detuvo rápidamente la sujeto de sus muñecas y las llevo por encima de su cabeza haciendo presión en ellas al punto que un crujido le dio a entender que las había roto, un grito de dolo apagado resonó cuando el poso sus labios en los de ella nuevamente, mordiendo succionando con furia hasta que estos se tornaron rojos con diminutas rayas sangrantes, que el lamio con placer, cuando estuvo seguro que ella no se resistiría mas soltó sus muñecas mientras arrancaba sus prendas, y con una de ellas le tapo la boca aun cuando esta se resistía, arto el Uchiha le propino una tres golpes en el rostro dejándola semiinconsciente,

Sasuke besaba con violencia la fina piel de ella dejando marcas púrpuras en su lugar, luego bajo y se topo con unos pequeñitos senos, los cuales subían y bajaban debido la respiración alterada de ella, sin poder controlarse se apodero de estos como si su vida dependiera de aquel acto, sus labios succionaban y mordían hasta dejarlos entumecidos debido al dolor. Por otro lado Hinata lloraba en silencio eh imploraba mentalmente que la salvasen, cuando Sasuke ya no pudo esperar más se desvistió rápidamente dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo, sin el menor cuidado el separo bruscamente las piernas de hinata y posicionaba su excitado miembro en la entrada de ella, y solo pensando como siempre solo en su placer, intento penetrarla pero algo lo detuvo, su lujuria aun seguía pero sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, por alguna razón no la penetro, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, y eso trajo consigo el enojo y la frustración, estaba a un paso de cumplir sus instintos pero no se animaba a seguir lo único que atino a hacer fue en frotarse contra ella una y otra vez en vez de invadirla ciertamente le resulto placentero, al punto que nuevamente su lujuria revivía su miembro se frotaba contra los pliegues de la pequeña hasta encontrar la entrada y ahora seguro de lo que quería quiso hacerla suya pero un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo dejo inconsciente, y ahí en medio de las sombras de aquel cuarto se distinguía la silueta de un hombre joven de unos veinte años, con capa roja sus ojos negros miraban angustiados a la pequeña que yacía inconsciente e indefensa en la cama, pero luego su mirada se torno de odio puro al ver que no se había equivocado, su hermano se había convertido en un soberano hijo de perra, tenía unos deseos enormes de matarlo pero él no podía hacer justicia por mano propia, el castigo que recibiría Sasuke Uchiha lo dictaminaría la justicia, así que no perdió tiempo usando su antiguo jutsu de invocación llamo a su halcón sabio y le pidió que informara al Hokage de lo ocurrido, este obedeció mientras Itachi intentaba hacer reaccionar a la pequeña con un poco de agua que había en un vaso al lado de su mesa de noche, esta empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos blancos, que solo pedían en silencio ayuda, Itachi quiso llorar al verla, con cuidado retiro la mordaza y un suave murmullo llego a sus oídos, ayúdeme por favor, Itachi tomo una de las sabanas y la cubrió y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, la cargo y salió por la ventana rumbo al hospital, deseando no haber llegado tarde y rogando porque esta niña que ahora cargaba no hubiera perdido su inocencia.

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

.


	2. AL DESCUBIERTO

Toda la verdad había salido a la luz, Sasuke Uchiha al fin estaba preso, después de que Itachi Uchiha hermano mayor de él llevara a Hinata Hyuga al hospital, los exámenes médicos corroboraron todas las palabras del joven Uchiha, su hermano menor era el depredador entre las sombras que había estado atemorizando la villa oculta de Konoha por bastante tiempo, uno de los guardias de la residencia que hacía guardia dio la alerta a los demás cuando percibió una presencia extraña en la casa, lo que los llevo al cuarto de la heredera y solo encontraron a sasuke Uchiha inconsciente en el piso y en el lecho de la hija del líder, manchas de sangre en la almohadada y pedazos de prendas rotas.

Ahora el demonio estaba preso y listo para asumir la cadena máxima,

Mientras tanto la pequeña Hinata estaba siendo atendido por los doctores, muchos de ellos dieron gracias a los cielos cuando se dieron cuenta de que esa niña estaba intacta solo los golpes en su rostro y sus muñecas quebradas tardarían un poco en sanar, cuando la sala fue desalojada Hinata veía el paisaje que se alzaba atreves de la ventana, el frio viento chocaba con el cristal a su vez que mecía con violencia los arboles de afuera, un par de lagrimas descendieron por su rostro debido al miedo que aun sentía. Su cuerpo templo al recordar a su agresor, pero aun así no podía odiarlo, simplemente no podía, ella no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor.

Pero poco a poco una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su carita, tenía que darle gracias aquel desconocido, un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar lo lindo que era, deseaba fervientemente verlo y ese deseo en su corazón se hizo realidad, este ingreso claro que escoltado por cuatro cazadores ambus que se quedaron atrás de la puerta en caso de emergencia.

**-Mu-muchas-gra-cias- **murmuro ella apenada. Cosa que al Uchiha le causo mucha gracia mezclada con ternura. Sus ojos negros la miraban detenidamente, verla así de frágil, vulnerable eh inocente deseo matar a su hermano otra vez por su acto de cobardía contra ella. Con el corazón en la mano dijo las siguientes palabras.

**-Hyuga-san, se que lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hubiera sido el peor acto de cobardía contra una mujer, pido perdón en nombre de mi hermano. El ha escogido un camino de odio, perdición y pecado, pero yo no puedo juzgarlo solo le pido que no lo odie.**

**-Yo no lo odio Uchiha-san, pero tengo miedo de que el vuelva, no quiero vivir con este miedo toda mi vida, a veces cuando se encierra a la bestia esta se enoja. Su hermano podría escapar y volver, solo que esta vez yo no seré la que muera será usted será el siguiente. Pues el deseara acabar con la persona responsable de su captura, el solo hecho de que ahora el este preso no garantiza nada-** cuando termino de hablar Itachi quedo muy sorprendido aquella pequeña tenía un pensamiento muy maduro.

- El tercer Sandaime me ah dado una nueva oportunidad de volver a la villa, solo eh aceptado por usted Hyuga-san, el miedo no nos deja vivir como quisiéramos, pero mientras yo sea su guardián nada malo le pasara y aunque usted esté o no esté de acuerdo la protegeré desde las sombras- diciendo esto se marcho mientras el tercer hokage esperaba afuera junto a los padres de Hinata, estos estaban al tanto de la situación de aquel joven de tez morena, ellos sabían que el salvo a la aldea de un duro golpe de estado, eso para ellos era ser un verdadero shinobi, de repente a Yomi se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

**-I-tachi-san sería un honor que se trasladase al complejo Hyuga para cuidar a nuestra pequeña, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que la salvara.**-hablo emocionada la ojiperla.

Hiashi abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su esposa, intento reprochar, pero la mirada amenazadora de Yomi lo dejo callado y bien quitecito, de nada serviría discutir Yomi siempre tenía la última palabra. Itachi solo miro a los tres adultos y gustoso acepto esa sería una buena forma de protegerla.

En una hora este ya estaba instalado su habitación quedaba al lado de su protegida, claro que no conto que apenas pusiera un pie encima en esa casa un muchacho de trece años lo amenazara de que el único guardián de Hinata-sama era él, segundos después apareció el gemelo de Hiashi y se llevo al pequeño que no dejaba de lanzar miradas asesinas hacia su persona. Una gotita surco su cabeza ese niño era casi un reflejo de él cuando era más pequeño, al parecer su vida ya había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para bien o para mal.

Dos días después de su mudanza Hinata volvió a casa, se sorprendió mucho cuando esta ataco a su padre a besos y este le correspondía diciendo que ella era su pequeña y su adoración. La segunda víctima fue su tío y primo este último salió huyendo pues sabía que ella le jalaría los cachetes como había hecho con todos, todo iba normal si no fuera por que cuando el salía del baño de la residencia, por el lado opuesto ingresaba un joven bouke de nombre Ko y el choque fue inminente, el problema que al caer la posición en la que estaban no era nada decente. Y para desgracias mayores Hinata que iba caminando cerca le lanzo miradas de odio puro, y en la noche cuando el ya estaba en su cama, esta ingreso con un aura asesina y con voz fría le dijo:

** ….Aléjese de Ko…..**

**Eso le dio a entender que ella estaba interesada en aquél muchacho y había encontrado el punto perfecto para empezar a picarla, después de todo que es un guardia sin molestar a su protegida.**

Y mientras Itachi planeaba su plan, Sasuke Uchiha estaba preso y encadenado como un animal en una prisión inmunda y asquerosa, una y otra vez se juro así mismo acabar con su hermano y poseer a Hinata Hyuga costara lo que costara.

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE APOYARA ESTA HISTORIA DE VERAS SE LOS AGRADESCOD E CORAZONNNNNNNNN XD…..


	3. venganzaaaaaaaaaaa

Itachi comía tranquilamente en su cuarto. Ajeno al aura asesina de cierta pequeña que se hallaba tras su puerta, esperando como una cazadora a su presa, una enorme gotita celeste se formo en su frente, era obvio que la primogénita Hyuga lo quería ver. Y no precisamente para demostrarle su cariño.

¡Pero él no tenía la culpa!. ¡Él era inocente!, la culpa la tenia aquel guardián Ko que le habia pedido ayuda para arreglar el techo y al final por razones del destino. Este acabo encima de él, eso fue el colmo, pues apenas tres segundos después hizo su aparición la chiquita Hyuga, que no dudo en gritarle todo tipo de groserías existentes y por existir, sin contar que una que otra daga fue directa hacia él. Pero ahora estaba seguro en su cuarto. A salvo en su camita.

Pero la paz duro poco tiempo, su puerta fue abierta de una patada y cerrada de la misma manera, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como su protegida intentaba matarlo con esa mirada perlada totalmente mortífera, pero lo peor vino después sus palillos de comida quedaron en su boca cuando, las siguientes palabras llegaron a su oído.

**¡Usted es un…!**

Dicho eso se marcho no sin antes amenazarlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez tal amenaza si le causo miedo. Pero su orgullo habia sido herido así que fue tras de ella y encarándola le exigió disculpas, pero la batalla ella la tenía ganada. No solo por la manera de defender su posición, si no por la manera que lo dejo callado.

Y lo peor era que esa chiquilla se estaba riendo en su cara, basta con ver como aquella boquita luchaba por formar una sonrisa. Pero el perdiendo su paciencia de un veloz movimiento la tomo en brazos y en un destello de luz ahora el estaba en la orilla de la laguna que rodeaba la mansión y con una sonrisa perversa la arrojo al lago, carcajeándose por la cara de esta. Parecía un gatito mojado

**¡USTED ES HOMBRE MUERTO!.-** fue lo último que escucho antes que fuera jalado de su pie hacia el lago y caer en este, siendo al instante agarrado de la cabeza en un intento de ser zambullidlo en el agua para dejar ese mundo.

**¡Mueraaaaaaaaaaa!.-**chillo la ojiperla, mientras ahora más que nunca deseaba acabar a su rival.

**contiuara**


End file.
